


Aftercare

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the end of the first race of the season. Stoffel's a bit shaken up with Fernando's accident. Luckily, he has someone to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



Stoffel was making his way to his room after a rather weird debrief. No one really wanted to talk. Everyone was just glad that the race was over and most importantly that Fernando was okay and walking about. Debrief took ages to start since every journo wanted a piece from Fernando. The data from Jenson's car was gone through in record time. The accident was barely mentioned apart from it doesn't matter that the other car was in a million pieces as long as Fernando was in one piece. With a final hug from the two older drivers, a pat on the back from Eric and a curt nod from Ron, Stoffel left the team with a final glance.

Finally opening the door to his room, Stoffel was a bit surprised that the lights were on and familiar pair of shoes near the door. When his eyes wander towards his bed, he sees a curled up lump with fluffy blonde hair sticking out. Stoffel couldn't help the smile spread on his face as he makes his way towards the sleeping man. He sits down on the edge of the bed and gently strokes the soft hair and feels the other man stir. "I didn't expect you to get here first." Stoffel says as he continues to stroke the hair before the duvet slides down to reveal big blue eyes and a soft smile. "Everyone's busy so I just went here and took a nap." Pierre says, his voice still thick with sleep.

Stoffel never really expected that he'd fall in love with Pierre. Neither of them did. It was them bonding over their roles as a third driver and spending time together catching flight after flight jumping from one country to another. It was on a particularly long flight from one GP2 race to one Formula 1 race that things changed for them. Stoffel was thinking about his prospects of finding where he could race when his mind drifts to all the people he was leaving in GP2. He was friends with everyone, maybe closer to some than others. When he feels a weight rest on his shoulder and looks down at a sleeping Pierre all he could think of was how beautiful the younger man is. And that's when it hit Stoff, that out of all the people in the GP2 paddock, it was Pierre that he will miss the most. When Pierre woke up and offered a soft smile to him, a moment of panic crosses his mind before he smiles back and asks the younger man to dinner once they got to their destination. 

"I thought Daniel would have asked you and rest out for the night." Stoffel says, now reaching for Pierre's hand. "Non. Jean-Eric's here so they're spending the night to celebrate. Daniil is with Kevin and wouldn't really talk to anyone." Pierre says before he lets out a rather large yawn. Stoffel chuckles before he scoots over to get on the bed some more. "What about Max and Carlos?" He asks and sees Pierre wrinkle his nose. "Either yelling at each other or having hate sex. Same thing really." Pierre says and they both burst out laughing. "Too much information." Stoffel says once he's gotten control of his giggling. 

Once the two of them have finished what Stoffel ordered from room service, they were finally able to lay down next to each other as they pick out a movie to watch before going to bed. They've stripped off of their jeans and team shirts as Pierre cuddles up next to Stoffel, laying his head on the Belgian's broad chest. "What time's your flight tomorrow?" Stoffel asks, knowing that Pierre had to get back to his new team in GP2. "After lunch." Pierre says as Stoffel wraps his arms around the Frenchman. "I had it moved so I can spend a few more hours with you." Pierre adds as he looks up to Stoffel. Stoffel's eyes go wide before he looks at Pierre lovingly. "You did that for me?" Stoffel asks with a teasing voice. "Well yeah but for me too." Pierre says with a smile. Stoffel leans down and kisses Pierre slowly. He rolls them over so that he was on top of Pierre who giggled as they broke apart. "We should spend those hours wisely then." Stoffel says as he looks down at Pierre with a teasing smile and mischief in his eyes. "What do you have in mind then?" Pierre challenges teasingly before Stoffel begins to trail kisses on his neck until he goes lower and lower.


End file.
